


An Attempt

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Removing Warlock's Mark, M/M, Worried Andrew Underhill, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: ScalesWhen Andrew gets a call from Lorenzo while being captured he doesn't hesitate to go looking.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! NvrLndBoi here! o/  
> This is a fic for HM500: Scales
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Catapulting himself over the roofs swiftly Andrew’s blood was pumping.

He should’ve waited for back-up.

Still receiving the call from Lorenzo’s phone with his screams in the background threw away any option that would cause him to wait. 

He could already hear the lecture Alec will have ready for him along with ichor duty for a week if he is feeling merciful. 

Andrew did at least send fire messages to Alec and Magnus before he took off from the armoury. 

Stopping in front of the warehouse he tracked Lorenzo’s phone to, Andrew started to activate a few more runes. 

From the phone call he could hear at least four distinctive voices still there might be more. 

A portal opening behind him startled him into drawing his seraph blade.

“Easy Shadowhunter, you called us remember?” Magnus stepped out of the portal dressed to the impress followed by Alec in a tuxedo.

“Is this where Lorenzo is, Andrew?” Alec asked, handing Magnus his jacket so he could move around better for the fight. 

“This is where I tracked his phone to, boss. On the phone I heard four other voices but I haven’t done any recon to try and find an exact number.”

Magnus closed his eyes and raised his hand a bit to call his magic. 

“There are six Shadowhunters with him. We should hurry whatever they are doing to Lorenzo, it is draining his magic supply dangerously low.” 

“Right, Andrew you are with Magnus. I will go in and try to distract most of them. Both of you try to get Lorenzo to somewhere safe.” Alec instructed while checking his bow making sure it was fit. 

Andrew nodded not even questioning where Alec got his bow from. 

Alec took off quickly through a window and shot down two of the six Shadowhunters. 

Circle members at that by the looks of their necks. 

Lorenzo was bound with his hands to the ceiling dangling. 

Magnus in one quick snap took out the other two that were near Lorenzo clearing the path for Andrew and himself. 

Alec quickly engaged the last two making sure to give the others enough room to get the warlock out. 

“They tried to take his marks.” Magnus growled, lowering Lorenzo’s body.

Andrew quickly moved forward and carried him bridal style. 

Lorenzo was pretty much knocked out, his hands still bound in the chains with runes engraved on them. 

Andrew could clearly see the cuts starting at the base of Lorenzo’s marks on his arms, shoulder, neck and stomach. 

“We got here in time. They are using the chains with runes and probably some potion to stop his magic. Darling, if you could.” Magnus signaled to the chains. 

Alec came over, after depositing the last of the Circle Shadowhunter’s into the pile with the rest, he carefully leveraged his blade into the chains on Lorenzo and snapped them. 

Andrew immediately saw the golden spark that was Lorenzo’s magic make its way out to heal the scratches around the scales. 


End file.
